Love Life and Wrestling: The John and Trish story
by WrestlingGamer2012
Summary: this is a john and trish fic. Trish returns to the WWE and his life can he finally make his move? or will she never know how he feels? well you'll have to read to find out. Oh and please review also.
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys well this is my first story I'vee really been into wwe storylines lately and I love this couple!! so here is another jorish fanfiction hope you enjoy!! Oh and in this story Ashley Massaro and Candice Michelle never left the wwe so just a heads up!!Please read and review!! and I own nothing all rights belong to respectful owners!!**

Chapter 1: the return

She had been away from the wwe for four years and she missed it so much. The yelling fans, the huge

crowds, the moves,the lights, and the love and friendships. So much had changed she didn't know if

she would still be on top, but she missed it so much she had to come back. So she decided to call Mr. McMahon and he allowed her to come back at the house show in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She was so happy she'd be returning in her home town. She couldn't wait she trained for months until time for the show and she had felt stronger than ever.

**Ok guys I know this is a really short chapter but this is kinda just the introduction I promise the next chapters will be longer. Well I'll update soon don't forget to read and review!! thanks yall!!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Again I own nothing please R and R!!

Chapter 2:The time has come

In John Cena's locker room, John's in there getting ready for his match as he hears a knock on the door. "Hey man." Randy says as he walks into his best friend's locker room.

"Whats up man?" John replies

"Have you heard?" Randy says

"What?"

"That your best friend, long time crush, and babe of the year is back."

"Man! Stop playing you know how I feel about her."

"Dude I'm serious Trish Stratus is back on Raw I just talked to her."

"Whatever man, if you say so." John says as he does the crazy sign by his head. " I got to go got a match against christian tonight."

"Alright fine don't believe me you'll see." Randy says as John walks out.

Well Back in the women's locker room, Trish is talking with her bff Ashley and stretching for her match which is right after John's. "Trish I can't believe your back!" Ashley says

Yea I know Ash. I missed you guys so much and I can't wait to surprise that slut Candice Michelle tonight."

"I know she still thinks she's fighting me." Ashley says with a laugh

About this time the crew member comes and knocks on the door to tell her it's time for her match.

So Trish hugs Ashley and says, "well thats my que." As she walks out Ashley says, "Good luck." Trish smiles and head's with the crew member to the curtains. As Trish is walking to the curtains she bumps into someone. She looks up to see...

John Cena.

"Oh my bad I wasn't paying attention." John says still glowing from his win as he looks over to see Trish his eyes get big.

"Trish you back?" John says with a smile

"Hey John, Yea I'm back." Trish says with a now huge smile on her face. "Sorry to cut you short but I have to go I'll come find you later." she said as her music starts to play. As she walks away thinking I can't believe he's still looking so good. He's gotten hotter since the last time I saw him.

As she walks away John thinks wow she so fine, why haven't I told her how I feel yet. Man I thought she was beautiful as a blonde but I think she's ever better as a brunette.

So as Trish comes out from behind the curtains and announces her return the crowd goes wild as she heads down to the ring to fight Candice. The match didn't take long maybe five or ten minutes and Trish beats Candice. Well as she is heading back to her locker room, she notices this tall figure standing there. It turns out to be no other than the wwe Champion John Cena. She smiles as she walks up.

"Hey Mr. wwe Champion Stalking me now are we?" she says playfully

he laughs and says, "nah just wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your win and wanted to ask you something."

"What's That?"she replies as her heart begins to race

"I was um... wondering I..I... if you wanted to go out with me to the club tonight?" he said nervously.

"Sure Sounds great." she says with a huge grin. "ok awsome I'll meet you back here after the show?" John say with a huge smile.

"ok sounds good now I'm going to go get a shower. See you later." Trish says with a suductive smile.

"bye oh and Trish... Nice to have you back." John says as he walks away

Trish goes in and gets a shower, and John heads to tell Randy that their going to the club tonight. So about 30 minutes later Raw's almost over and Trish is out of the shower and Ashley is back from her match with Maryse. "Hey Ash?" Trish says

"yea"Ashley replies

"are you going to the club tonight?"

"Yes mam me and Matt are why?"

"Cause John asked me to go with him"

"What!? Reallly? Looks like you got the eye of the wwe champion." Ashley says as she elbows Trish.


	3. Chapter 3

Again I own nothing please R and R!!

Chapter 3: great night

The girls get dressed and ready to go out. Ashley decides to wear a black spaghetti strap top with jeans and a pink belt. Trish decides to wear a white tank top with hot pink in it and jeans with her belt that says Trish. Ashley leaves to go meet Matt as Trish goes to check her make up once more before John comes. Not long after Ashley leaves John arrives wearing a grey affliction shirt jeans and a jacket. He looks Trish up and down and says, "wow you look beautiful." as Trish smiles and replies, " Thanks Mr. Cena You don't look so bad yourself." and they head to the club. They arrive and show the boncer their ids and go inside. Once inside they find Ashley Matt Randy and Stacy. Ashley sees them coming over smiles and gets up to give them both a hug. "Hey Trish, Hey John." she says as she hugs them both. Matt the gets up to hug Trish and shake John's Hand as do Randy and Stacy except Stacy does like Ashley and hugs them both. Well Randy and Stacy head off somewhere which just leaves Matt Ashley John and Trish. They all talk for a few minutes until Matt and Ashley's song comes on Lips of an Angel. So Matt gets up smiles at Ashley and Says, "would you care to dance?" She smiles and replies, "sure" They go out to the dance floor and dance leaving John and Trish to talk. "So John" Trish says, "What made you ask me here tonight when you could have asked anyone you wanted?" He replies, "Sure I could have asked anyone I wanted but your different Trish and I didn't want to come with anyone but you."

"So what exactly are you Trying to say Mr. Cena?" Trish says. John thinks a moment and neverously replies, " Well Miss Stratus I think I'm trying to say I have liked you since before you left and I have finally gotten the nerve to tell you."

Trish looks at him in shock think this is just a dream. She then slowly says, "Really John!? I have like you since you first came over here but when we became friends I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I never said anything."

"Well Miss Stratus would you like to dance?"

"You mean John Cena Can dance?" Trish says playfully

John laughs and says, "Come on then I got a lot to show you."

So they head to the middle of the dance floor and start dancing. They both move great together and are shocked by how well they can move with each other. Everyone starts to stare at them as John's smile grows bigger and bigger. Then a slow song comes on so John wraps his arms around Trish's waist as she wraps her arms around his neck and the begin to dance.

_This time, This place, misused mistakes, too long to late who was I to make you wait..._

John looks deep into Trish's hazel eyes and thinks just do it man no regrets.

_I love you, I've loved you all along, I miss you,been far away for far to long..._

Trish is only inches from John's face, but she's lost in his deep ocean blue eyes. As she thinking to herself,Come on make your move I love you John just kiss me. Then she feels his lips lightly touch hers they stay like that for a moment then she feels John's tongue lightly massage her bottom lip asking for entry and she allows him entry and he ventures through every part of her mouth, he's in love with the taste. He slow pulls his tongue back allowing Trish's tongue to taste his mouth he feels a sensation like no other he has ever felt as she ventures through every part of his mouth also. They fight for dominance until the song ends. They smile at each other as John leans in to whisper in her ear, "You wanna get out of here?" she nods and the go say their goodbyes and leave in John's car.

"So where are we going?" Trish says

"It's a surprise." John replies with a smile

He decided to take her to her favorite park just on the outskirts of town when they pull up Trish smiles and says, "John this is my favorite park in Toronto."

He smiles and replies, "I know." So he gets out and goes around to open her door. They walk to a park bench sit down and look up at the stars. "Wow it's beautiful out here." Trish says

"Yea but not as beautiful as you." John says as Trish blushes a little.

John notices Trish start to shiver. So he takes off his jacket and gives it to her as he says, "Here you look a little cold."

Trish replies with a smile "thanks." They continue to sit there and stare at the night sky for a while longer when John begins to get tired and lets out a yawn and says, "Hey why do we head back it's getting kind of late." So they get in his car and drive back to the hotel John then walks Trish to her room. "Here we are." he says_._

"John thanks for a great night I had an amazing time." Trish says

"No problem." John says as Trish turns go inside. Just as she gets her door open she feels a light touch on her arm and as she turns around she is met by John's lips. He feels a smile on hers then she kisses back. So he pulls her in close and lifts her up as she wraps her arms around his neck. They share a passionate kiss for a few moments then they break apart and John says with a smile, "Good night Patirica." and Trish replies, "Good night Johnny."


	4. Chapter 4

Again I own nothing please R and R!!

Chapter 4: New York

Well the next week Raw was in New York, New York, Ashley's home town. So Trish and Ashley got to the arena extra early Monday night to check out their scripts. They notice that they are going to have a tag match vs Candice and Mickie. It's right before John's match for his title vs Chris masters. So Trish and Ashley head to the locker room to find all their friends freaking out over something. The divas notice Ashley and Trish enter the room and everyone comes over to Trish and Kelly Kelly says, "Trish looks like you've got a crush!"

Trish replies, "What are you talking about?"

Maria steps in and says, "Those roses are for you."

So Trish walks over to find the card and it reads:

Hey beautiful,

Just wanted you to smile today. Good luck in your match. See you later

Love, J.C.

Trish was shocked they were from John. She was on cloud nine until time for her and Ash's match. Well a mix of Trish and Ashley's music hits and the fans go wild. As Lillian announces, "Introducing from Toronto, Ontario, Canada weighing in at 125 pounds Trish Stratus and her partner from New York, New York weighing in at 112 pounds Ashley." Trish and Ashley enter the ring and then Candice and Mickie come down as Lillian announces them. Well the match gets under way as Ashley and Candice beat the hell out of each other Ashley hits a DDT and tags in Trish as Candice makes it over to Mickie. Trish and Mickie flip having the upper hand then finally Trish hits Stratusfaction a pins Mickie for the three count as Candice tries to break up the count Ashley spears her. The ref calls for the three and Trish and Ashley win. So they head backstage as they run into Jericho and Miz.

"Well,well Miz look who we have here?" Jericho says placing his hand on Trish's cheek. Trish jerks back and says, "Get your hands off of me."

"HaHa what you gonna do about it?" Jericho says

The Miz then looks at Ashley and says, "So Ashley why don't you get with a real man instead of a Hardy boy?"

Ashley laughs and says, "Matt is more of a man than you'll ever be."

About this time Miz and Jericho back Ashley and Trish up against a wall. Ashley slaps the Miz as Trish kicks Jericho in the nuts. They take off as Jericho and Miz pull them back. Trish screams, "Jericho get the hell away from me." as Ashley is fighting the Miz. Jericho and Miz then slam the girls against the wall. When thank fully Matt and John are coming back through from their match when they see them guys messing with the girls.

So they run down to help them. John hits Jericho in the back of the head with a pipe and Matt hits Miz with a chair. While the guys take care of those punks Ashley tries to get Trish to wake up. John sees Trish out of it he runs over tells and picks her up as Matt comes over to check on Ashley. John takes Trish back to his locker room. He lays her on the couch and gets a warm rag to get the little bit of blood off of her. As he's taking care of her he lightly kisses her lips and says, "Come on Trish wake up. I need you to wake up."

As she starts to come around John sighs to himself and says, "I guess I wont get to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight." Trish smiles slightly at this knowing that she would love to be his girlfriend. Then she feels his warm hand gently grab hers as she says, " come on baby wake up." she opens her eyes a little to see John. He see her smile and he says, "Hey beautiful your safe now."

She replies, " What happened last thing I remember was Ashley and me arguing with Jericho and the Miz, Wait is Ashley ok?"

"Yea she's fine what happened was Jericho slammed you against a wall. You hit your head and when me and Matt pulled the Miz and Chris off of you guys you were out of it so I brought you in here." John says

Trish sits up and tries to get up but falls John catches her.

"Hey let's get you back to the hotel." He says.

Trish replies, "Thanks John but you don't have to."

John says, "But I want to. Your coming to my room tonight so I can make sure no one hurts you,and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Trish smiles at John and says, "You really don't have to I'll be fine."

John replies, "Trish I told you it's no problem." She smiles as he picks her up and carries her out of the room she softly kisses his lips. He smiles and then they head to his car. After they arrive at the hotel Trish is able to walk to John's room with his support. They go to Trish's room to get her things and then head to John's room. Trish goes to the bath room to change and after john helps her to the bathroom. He goes and gets ready for bed when Trish comes out he's shirtless and in his chain gang boxers and she is in a tank top and pj pants. John gives Trish the bed and go to get a blanket and a couple of pillows to get on the couch. Trish notices this and laughs a little, "John what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna crash on the couch."

"Really John I thought you liked me?"

"I do that's why I'm giving you my bed."

"Well I don't want your bed if your sleeping on the couch. Come on John we're not little kids anymore." Trish says seductively.

"You sure about this Trish?"

"Absolutely"

John puts his stuff back on the bed and gets in as he gets comfortable Trish lays her head on his chest as she does this he wraps his arms around her and they fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing please R and R!!Thanks for the reviews I love getting them!!:)

Chapter 5:will you be my girl?

Trish was allowed the rest of the week off until Raw in John's home town West Newbury, Massachuetts. Well John got their early to see his family. They were sitting front row. Well at the start of the show John comes down with Matt. They aren't happy about the events from last week. John grabs a mic. And say, "Well as most of you know last week two punks attacked two divas that are very close to Matt and me."

"Yea and now we want those punks to come down here and face us." Matt says, "And when you mess with my girl you mess with me."

"Yea and that goes for me too. So since you like to pick on our women you shouldn't mine facing us" John says as Jericho's music plays and him and Miz walk out. And the crowd boos. Chris says, "So Cena you and Hardy boy want to fight us?" Jericho says and Miz intrurptts, "Like you two could stand a chance. Haha."

John then replies, "Come on then you bastards get down let's go we will kill you two."

"Fine Cena you guys want it you guys got it." says Jericho as him and Miz run into the ring and Jericho and John tear into each other as a Ref jumps in and calls for a bell. They battle it out for the upper hand. John tags in Matt as they pull a double team move on Chris. Matt goes for the pin but Chris kicks out after 2 and a half. He puts Matt in the walls of Jericho,but Matt breaks out and tags John. John Nails the F-U and pins Jericho as Matt delievers a twist of fate to the Miz. John's music blares Matt and him high five and walk back stage. Once backstage Ashley comes running into Matts arms. As they kiss and hug. John is looking for Trish. Ashley says, "She's in the locker room."

"Thanks." he mouthed as he waves to her and Matt and jogs off to the locker room. As he make his way back to the locker room he is stopped by every one say congrats and great match, but finally John makes it to Trish and Ashley's locker room. He knocks twice and Trish says, "Come in." John takes a deep breath entering the locker room and says to himself, "Do it man she'll say yes."

"Hey Patricia." he says as he shuts the door.

"Hey Johnny nice match and thanks fir sticking up for me and Ashley."

"No problem. Well Trish the reason I came here was I um... wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Um.. well we've been on a date or two now and I know you really like me and I really like you...." John pauses to take a breath. "So Patricia Ann Stratigias would you be my girlfriend?"

Trish turns to him and smiles, "Well let me think.... hmm..." she paused letting John sweat a little. " I'd love to be your girl....." She is intrupted by John's lips on hers she kisses back and they make out until their intrupted by a crew member telling Trish it's time for her match.

John smiles at her and says, "You need company?"

Trish replies, "Sounds great but you think the WWE universe is ready for us?"

"Absolutely." John says as her takes her hand and they head out of the looker room.

So Trish and John walk hand in hand down the hall for her match vs Beth Phoenix for the #1 contenders spot at the women's title. Beth's music plays as Lillian announces her: From Tampa, Florida weighing in at 150 pounds she is the glamazon, Beth Phoenix. She does her little flip thing to enter the ring as her music ends John quickly kisses Trish one last time before they walk out. As Trish's music play the fans cheer and go crazy when they see her and John. Lillian announces: Being accompanied by the WWE Champion John Cena, She is from Toronto, Ontario , Canada Trish Stratus. As Trish gets in the ring and John walks over by his family his brothers high five him as he passes to go sit with King and Cole. He puts on a head set as Trish and Beth tear into each other.

"ooo mean right hook by Beth but Trish is Standing Strong." Cole says

"Yea yea yea so John Cena what brings you down here tonight?" King says

"Well I thought I'd come give my girlfriend some support."

"Wait what girlfriend?"

"yep we just became official a few minutes ago but we've had a thing for each other for a while."

"Well congrats Mr. Cena you have to be the luckest man in the world." King says as Cole intrupts, "Chick kick from Trish to Beth Phoenix."

"Alight Baby!" John says as the ref calls for the bell.

John goes into the ring to celebrate with his girlfriend, then he spots he family looking at them and decides to take Trish over to them.

"Mom, Pop this is my new girlfriend Patricia Stratigias." John said with a smile holding Trish's hand.

Johns mom hugs Trish and says, "Nice to finally put a face to this young woman John talks about constantly."

Trish laughs a little and says, "Nice to meet you."

John's Father says, "Well son looks like you've got your self one amazing girl. Nice to finally meet you Patricia."

John smiles and says, "Yea pop I think so but you can call her Trish that's what everyone calls her."

Trish smiles and says, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Cena and thanks John."

As Trish is introduced to all John's Brothers they all say, "Why would someone as pretty as you want someone as ugly as our brother?"

Trish replies, "I don't think he's ugly, he's pretty darn sexy to me, and besides he's such a gentleman."

John glares at his brothers and says, "Thank you gorgeous but we better go I'll give you all a call later. Love you." he punches his brothers and hugs his parents.

They all reply, "Bye John and nice to meet you Trish."

So After John and Trish go back stage John walks Trish to her locker room. And asks her to meet him after the show he wants to take her out to celebrate. She say, "Sounds like a plan. Meet me back here?"

"You got it baby." John says as Trish wraps her arms around him and lightly pecks his lips. They kiss for a minute or two before breaking way. John looks at Trish and says, "Dang woman you gotta stop doing that!"

Trish looks at him confused, "What?"

he smiles and playfully says, "Stealing my heart every time you kiss me."

She hits him playfully and goes inside to get ready. John meets up with Matt Randy and Hunter in the catering room. "What's up Cena?" they all say.

"Nothing much guys whats up with you?" John says

"Just chillen" randy says

"Same" Matt and Hunter say

"So what's up with you and Trish these days?" Hunter asks

"Well... we're dating now."

"What!" Matt and Randy say as Hunter laughs and says, "It's bout time Cena."

"Yep we're official."

"Well congrats man."they all say.

Well when Trish gets out of the shower and dressed she's still glowing. Ashley looks at her and says, "What are you so happy for?"

"Let's Just say I'm dating a certain WWE champion!"

"What!? OMG!" Trish and Ashley jump around the locker room. Then they hear a knock on the door. It's John and him and Trish go to all his favorite spot in New Berry to party the night away.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing all rights to respectful owners!! please rate and review!!:)

Chapter 6: happiness!!

Trish woke up to a knock on the door. She looks at the clock it was 8:00am. She got out of bed and answered the door. It was Ashley. "Hey Trish wanna go grab some breakfast and hit the gym?"

"Hey Ash! Yea sounds great. Come in. Just give me a minute to change."

As Trish and Ashley head down to eat breakfast John is in his room talking with Randy.

"Man! I've never felt this way before. I don't know what to do." John says

"Well man. I think you in love."

"Yea maybe that's it."

"Hey you hungry?"

"Yea lets go get some breakfast." John says as he goes to put on his shoes.

Randy and John then head down to the lobby to the continental breakfast as well.

Trish and Ashley are eating breakfast chatting away as John and Randy come down stairs. Trish doesn't see John cause her back is to him but John spots her and Ashley. So he an Randy grab their food and head in Trish and Ashley's direction. Ashley and Trish are in a booth so John and Randy sir down beside them.

Trish says, "Excuse me can I help you?" not looking up to see its John.

He says, " yes actually you can." She looks up finally and is met by John's lips on hers. They kiss for a moment or two then break apart and Trish smiles and says, "Good Morning."

John replies, "Good morning baby."

they then finish break fast and John says, "So what you got planned for today?"

Trish replies, "Well me and Ash are gonna go work out but after that I'm all yours."

John says, "Ight sounds good to me just drop by my room after your work out."

"ok bye baby." Trish says as she lightly kisses him. He allows her to get up and her and Ashley go to the gym.

Ashley and Trish head to the gym. They hit the tred mills first Ashley looks over at Trish she smiles and starts to laugh. Trish says, "What?"

Ashley says, " well ever since we left the lobby you've been glowing. I think your in love."

"I have not! Am I?"

"Come on Trish admit it you love him."

"Whatever" Trish says rolling her eyes.

"Trish I'm your best friend you can't fool me."

"I know but I had to try." both the women laugh. After their cardio they go do a little yoga and head back to their rooms. "see ya later Trish." Ashley says with a smile when they reach Trish's room. "Don't have too much fun."

"Bye Ashley" Trish says as she heads inside to get a shower and dressed. After she gets out of the shower and gets on some clothes. She hears a knock at the door. She opens it to find a hotel worker with a note. He says, "Sorry to bother you mam but I was told to deliver this note to you when you got back." he then left and Trish opens the note.

Hey Beautiful,

I got a great day planned for us so get dressed and com by my room when your ready. But no rush take your time we have all weekend.

Love, John

So Trish goes and straightens her long brown hair and puts on a black tank and a white jacket jeans and black boots. Then she heads out the door. She makes it to John's room 5 minutes later, she knocks on the door and Randy answers and says, "Come on in Trish John will be out in just a second."

"Thanks Randy"

he then hollers, "John your girls here."

John replies, "ok I'm coming."he checks him self in the mirror one last time he's in a nice black shirt and jeans. His smile widens when he sees Trish talking with Randy. He comes up behind her and picks her up she screams and says, "John Anthony Felix Cena put me down." Randy and John laugh as John turns Trish around so she is facing him. He kisses her and puts her down. "You ready to go baby?" he says

She replies, "yea let's go."

"Bye Randy."they both say as they head out the door.

They walk hand and hand to the elevator

"So where are we going?" Trish says

"Well I have our whole day planned out so you'll have to just wait and see."

So they get in the car John rented it was a black Porsche. They first head to the mall and he takes Trish shopping until around 1 or 2 and they then grab lunch and head out to the next stop, which was the board walk/ carnival. They walk around for a while and ride a few rides as the sun goes down they head to this really nice restaurant there with a view of the water.

"John this place is so beautiful."

"I thought you might like it. So how have you enjoyed your day so far?"

"It's been wonderful. Just because I spent it with you."

"Thanks baby, and I'm glad you have had a good time."

he leans over and they kiss as they pull apart John looks deep into Trish's hazel eyes ad says, "Trish I have never felt this way about someone before. It's like I never want to leave you. I think I love you."

Trish is in shock at first but then smiles and replies, "I love you too."

the waiter arrives with their food and they eat when they finish John take care of the bill and they leave.

John asks, "You up for one more stop?"

"Yea I'm up for it."

They head to this little spot on the beach that is covered by trees. They go sit and put their feet in the sand.

John says, "Here we are the hidden jem of Boston."

"wow. This place is amazing. John how did you find this place?"

"My dad used to bring me out here when I was younger."

"so I this is how win all your girls over. You bring them here. I could see how it works."

"no actually I come out here to relax and think. And your the first person I've ever brought out here."

Trish smiles and lightly kisses him on the lips. They watch and listen to the waves hit the beach for a while when John looks at his watch, it reads 11:00 pm. "Well it's getting late better head back to the hotel." John says getting up.

"ok let's go." Trish says as John helps her up.

They drive back to the hotel and John walks Trish to her room. He pulls her into a tight embrace and they share a long passionate kiss. "Good night Trish I love you." John says Trish kisses him again and he pulls her in as close as she can get to him. They break apart and Trish says, "Thanks for the great night John I love you too."

"No problem it was worth it. I got to spend the day with the most beautiful woman in the world." John replies kissing Trish once more this time when the break apart Trish says, "You know the night doesn't have to end yet. I'm not tired so if you want you can come in and watch a movie with me?"

"Sure sounds like a perfect ending to a perfect day."

So Trish goes to get a movie and pops it in. Her and John curl up on the couch. They had both seen the movie and after a while both get bored. So John starts tickling Trish she tries to fight back saying between laughs, "John...stop...your...killing...me." he laughs to himself and when Trish notices his distraction she shifts to get away from his grasp and they both hit the floor. She is on top of him pinning him to the ground this time. He gently rolls over so he is pinning her again. She struggles with him until he finally stops, and bends down to capture her lips. They make out for a while then Trish wraps her legs around John as he picks her up and they head to the bed.

They start making out as Trish moves her hands up John's shirt feeling his muscles as she removes his shirt they break apart so she can slip it over his head. John then begins slowly moving kisses down Trish's face to her neck until he hears what he wants as the moan escapes from Trish's lips as he kisses and sucks on her neck. He then runs his hands under her tank top pulling it off as he moves back up to her lips. He then undoes and pulls off her jeans pausing a moment to look at Trish and say, "God your beautiful!"

she then pulls her to him by his pants as shes undoing them and they then make love all night.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but I finally have had time!! remember I own nothing all rights to respactul owners. Please enjoy the story and review!!

**Chapter 7 : Catch a plane**

John wakes up the next morning to Trish in his arms sleeping soundly. He smiles and relaxes watching her sleep. He feels her start to wake up a little, he laughs quietly and kisses her forehead.

"Good morning beautiful." he says as Trish opens her eyes and replies, "Good morning baby. What time is it?"

"Just 8:30 so let's get up and get packed. Then we'll meet Ashley and Matt for breakfast and head to the airport."

"Sounds...good...to... me." she says between applying kisses to John's lips.

" Ok well I'm gonna go to my room and pack. You do the same and I'll meet you back here when I'm done."

"Ok honey see ya in a few."

So John and Trish paack up their things then John goes back to Trish's room.

"Hey baby ready to go." John says as he enters her room.

"Yea just a second." she replies.

So once Trish finishes packing her bags her and John walk into the lobby to meet up with Ashley and Matt.

"Hey Ash, Hey Matt." they both say as they walk up.

"So are you guys excitied about going to Charleston for Raw?" Ashley says

"Sure I can't wait. It's been a while since we've done a show there." Trish says

"Yea a 6 hour plane ride fun." John says sarcastically

"It could be..." Trish says with a smile and a wink to John.

They all laugh. They all continue talking until they finish eating and then they head to their rooms. Matt and John are on the Third floor and Ashley and Trish are on the Sixth floor. So they reach the floor and John and Matt get off it get their bags. So after the elevator doors close. Ashley says, "Ok spill you've been smiling all morning."

"I don't know what your talking bout Ash." Trish says

"Come on Trish. Tell me."

"Ok ok well me and John spent the whole day together. He took me shopping, to the boardwalk, to this really romantic resturuant, then to this seculded beach, and then we came back to the hotel."

"AND...." Ashley says as they exit the elevator.

"And what?"

"Trish"

"ok well he walked me to my room and we madeout at the door and then I invited him in. Then we started a movie but got bored and he started tickleing me to death. We made out some more and one thing led to another and.."

"John Cena got some stratusfaction!"

"shh.. but yes he did."

Ashley and Trish then head to their rooms and get their bags and meet the guys in the lobby. John and Matt get their bags in the car and they all head to the airport. They meet up with all the superstars and divas. Trish goes to talk with the divas while John talks with the superstars. After a few minutes of converstation its time to board the plane. Trish and John sit together in front of Matt and Ashley, beside Hunter and Stephanie, and Behind Randy and Stacy. Well Trish begins to talk to Steph as John's chatting with Randy. Then the captain comes over the speaker and says, " welcome to continental airlines flight 318 to Charleston. Please buckle you seat belts for take off and enjoy your flight."

They all buckle their belts and as the plane starts to take off Trish grabs onto John's hand and he leans over and captures her lips in a small passionate kiss. Once they get up in the air Trish lays her head on John's shoulder and ends up falling asleep watching the on plane movie.

(6 hours later)

"Trish baby wake up we're here." John says

"Hmm. Where are we?" she replies

"We Just landed in Charleston." John says as Stephanie stands up.

"Ok everyone you have all weekend before the show. So be safe and have fun. Meet at the arena 1 hour before the show to get your scripts."

Well everyone gets off the plane and gets their luggage. And heads to their rental cars.

"So what you guys wanna do today?" Matt says

"How bout we head to the hotel unpack and go relax by the pool?" Randy says

"Yea I could be up for some tanning." Ashley says

"I hear they have a hot tub to." Trish says smiling at John

"Well I'm definitely in then." John says smiling at Trish

They all head back to the hotel and decide to meet by the pool in 30 minutes. So Matt and Ashley, John and Trish, and Randy and Stacy head to their rooms together.

Once in their rooms John goes to get his trunks and a black sleeveless shirt out of his bag. As Trish get out her bikini and then goes into the bathroom to fix her hair, but leaves the door open for John to come in if he needs to. Well As she changing into her bikini John walks in. he says, "Oh my bad baby." and starts to walk out. Trish says, "Honey you can stay. Its not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"Well I don't know if I told you then but Damn baby. Your beautiful."

Trish smiles as she fixes her top and says, "John can you tie me please."

"I can try, but you know I'm better at untieing." Trish punches him as he laughs.

Well they finish getting dressed and head to the pool. They meet up with everybody. The boys go to play volleyball and the girls go to tan. Little did the girls know at the time but the boys were planning on how to get the girls into the pool.

"Ok so here's what we're gonna do." Randy says

"John I'm going to hit the ball over by the girls and you and Matt are going to swim after it. Then I'll get out of the pool and Matt will try to hit me with the ball and I'll duck so you will both get out of the pool then to go get the ball. Finally we will get behind the girls and pick the up and jump into the pool with them."

"Ok sounds like a plan." John says as Matt nods.

Randy then hits the ball over their heads as Matt and John go after it. Well the plan goes great from their. John gets behind Trish and picks her up as Randy and Matt get Stacy and Ashley. They all jump into the water but before they do John says, "Trish I love you remember that."

Trish the screams, "John Cena put me down." as the hit the water. Well the girls attack the guys after that. Trish tries to dunk John but John grabs her and wraps her up and kisses her. Well this just gets her more determined to dunk him. So she distracts him as Ashley and Stacy sneek up behind him, and with the help of her friends they take John down. They then do the same to Randy and Matt. Well for the rest of the night they all hangout and have fun in the pool.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys sorry for the long delay on this story I have been soo freaking busy lately but I promise I will be updating more often now. But anyways you know the drill please read then review so I know if I'm doing a good job!!**

**Chapter 8: Monday Night**

John and Trish had a Great weekend with their friends but it was time for Monday night Raw in Austin, Texas. John and Trish arrive at the arena about 30 minutes before show time. John walks Trish to her locker room.

"So I'll see you in a few minutes baby?" John says holding on to Trish

"Yea I just got to go run over my script and chat up with Ashley then we'll meet You and Matt in the catering room." Trish says lightly kissing John lips

After they finish kissing. "Alright I'll see you in a few." As Trish turns to open the door John lightly slaps her ass. Trish turns to him and says with an evil smile "Watch it Cena just cause I love you doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

"I know baby but I just can't resist you. I had to let everyone know you were mine." he says smiling.

"yea I'll let you slide this time." she says as she walks inside. Once she's inside she notices Ashley has made it yet so she goes ahead and changes into her clothes for the show and grabs her script and lays on the couch reviewing it. Then Ashley comes in. "Trish have you seen the script yet?"

"I'm looking at it now why?"

"Look on page 24."

"Ok?"

Trish reads the script and it says that her and Ashley are going to be talking in the hall way when Carlito and Primo come up checking them out. Carlito says a couple of lines to Trish as Primo does to Ashley. Ash and Trish get a big laugh out of it. When all of the sudden John and Matt walk up and Clear their throats Carlito and Primo Turn to face the guys and John and Matt say something then the other two walk off. Then John and Matt put their arms around their girls and they walk off. Later in the night Carlito and Primo call Matt and John out and they have a match. Trish finishes reading it and says, "Well that's going to be fun."

"Yea it is." Ashley Replies

They then head to meet John and Matt in the catering room. When they walk in John has his back to them tqlking to Matt. SO Trish walks up behind him and puts her hands over his eyes and says, "Guess who?" he smiles and says, "hmm I thinking its my hott and sexy girl friend."

"Well your guest is correct claim your prize."

John then wraps his arm around Trish as Matt says, "Bout time you guys got here."

Ashley and Trish laugh as Ashley says, "What did you miss your baby?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh well im sorry I'll make it up to you later. But have you guys seen the scripts for tonight."

"no why?" they both say

Trish and Ashley then hand them their scripts and say, "Read page 24." They both finish reading it when Stephanie comes in. "guys its five minutes til we're on the air so everyone head to your locker rooms to get ready." Trish and Ashley hug John and Matt then walk out. They just relax around their locker room watching a few of the other matches until the crew member comes to get them.

They then get ready for the scene. It starts with Trish and Ashley talking in the hall.

"Hey Ash." Trish says and they walk by each other. "Trish girl how have you been?"

"Pretty good you?"

"Great."

"That's awsome."

They continue talking for a few minutes when Carlito and Primo come walking by. They notice then and Stop as Carlito says, " Primo look at those two hotties."

Primo and Carlito then both say, "Hey ladies."

Trish and Ashley turn to face them and then look at each other a giggle softly as Carlito says, "So Trish baby when you gonna come be with CArlito? I mean come on Carlito's better looking than John Cena, Carlito's a better wrestler than John Cena , and Carlito would be a better WWE champion than John Cena."

Primo then Turns to Ashley and says, "So Ashley I hear your with this Matt Hardy? When I know you really want to be with me. So now how about you and me you know?"

Then John and Matt walk up behind then and clear their throats. Carlito and Primo then turn to face them. "Can we help you two loser with something?" Matt says

"No we were just flirting with these two." Carlito Says

"Flirting? It looks like to me your making fools of yourselfs I mean look at these two their beautiful and then look at you two you're well how do I put this nicely...ugly. So why don't you two just stop and leave flirting with these two to us." John says as Carlito and Primo walk away. Ashley and Trish laugh then John and Matt put their arms around them and they all walk off. Later on in the show Carlito and Primo come down to the ring. Carlito has a mic in hand and says, "Carlito has never been so embrassed in his life. Those hot shots John cena and Matt hardy can embrass us in front of women. Well we're here to show their girls why they should be with us but having a tag match vs them right now. So come on down if you two aren't scared!!"

John music blasts and him a Trish walk out then Matts music blares and him and Ashley walk out also. The crowd goes wild. John and Matt get in the ring and Ashley and Trish stand at ring side. The Match starts out with John and Carlito John takes it to him then tags in Matt. They do a nice Double team move on him and then Matt tears into him. Matt and John get the win after Matt delevers the Twist of Fate to Carlito. After they get Ashley and Trish and Head back stage.

"well that was fun." Trish says once their back stage. "Yea." everyone agrees. They all head to get showers and changed. They then head back to the hotel for a good nights rest


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. Please read and review!!:)**

**Chapter 9: Toronto**

Several months have passed and John and Trish couldn't be happier. They are both in love and are still champions. The next house shows were set in Toronto, so this made Trish extremely happy. She and John got to spend most of the week with her family, but thursday through monday morning she also had several autograph signsing and meet and greets planned so she wouldn't get to see John very much. Trish first autograph signing was at a mall on the outskirts of town. "Hey how are you?" Trish says to her fans as they come up to her. They all replied or asked for pictures with her. As the signing comes to an end she notices a fimilar face. As he gets closer he says, "Patricia?"

"Ron? Is that you?" Trish says (Ron was her highschool sweetheart before she went into WWE)

"Yea. Wow you look great how have you been?"

"Amazing how about you?"

"Pretty well I'm and contractor now."

"That's great."

"Yea so you almost done?"

"Yea."

"Well why don't we go catch up after this."

"Sorry I have plans after this."

"Oh Ok well I guess I'll see you at the show then?"

"Yea I'll see You then."

"It was great to see you."

"You to." Trish says and Ron leaves. She then texts John on her way out the door.

_Just got done meet you at the resturant?_

_Ok baby see you soon._ John replies

Little did Trish know but Ron was Watching her and decided to follow her to see what her plans were. He sees her and John kiss when she gets to the resturaunt. This infurates him, so he decides to go in and get something to eat and spy on them. This is all becomes part of his plan to get Trish back. John and Trish are having a nice peaceful dinner.

"So how was your day?" Trish says

"Ok I guess I miessed being with you though. Yours?" John replies

"Just very busy, loved seeing my fans, but hate not being with my man." The waiter then comes and Trish and John order. All the sudden Trish notices John get a nervous expersson on his face. Trish looks at him and says, "You ok? You don't look so good?"

"I will be. Trish I need to ask you something?"

"What is it?" Trish says worried. John gets down on one knee and pulls out a little black box. He says, "Trish these last few months have been the greatest months of my life, and I love you more than you'll ever know. So I have to ask Patricia Ann Stratigas will you marry me?" Trish is think I can't believe this oh my god.

"Of coarse I'll marry you John!" He puts the ring on her finger then he kisses her passionately. Everyone around claps but Ron he's pissed. As John and Trish are hugging Trish looks over his sholder to see Ron she waves at him. He comes over to speak. He says, "Trish what a quenicidence I didn't know you were coming here."

"Hey Ron."

"Well I guess congradulations is in order now though."

"Thanks"

"Oh I almost forgot Ron the is my Finacee John Cena." Trish smiled at the sound of finacee.

"John this is Ron an old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Ron."

"Yea you to John. Well I'll let you two enjoy your night. I'll see you Monday Trish." Ron says with an evil smile

"So what's he mean by he'll see you Monday?" John says quious

"I have no idea maybe he means at the show or sumthing."

"Well what ever it doesn't matter your all mine now!" John kisses Trish once more then the eat and get in John's car and head to the hotel. John and Trish the head to their room. While Trish is in the shower John calls his folks to tell them the good news. As Trish gets out of the shower and dressed she hears John say, "Yes sir you know I will I love her too much to lose her now. I'll talk to you soon take care and hug mom for me. Love you to. Bye." Trish smiles and walks over to where he is wraps her arms around him and says, "I love you too."

John smiles and says, "You heard that huh?"

"Yea and John I swear i'll never hurt you!"

"I know that baby I'll never hurt you ethier. I'm gonna go jump in the shower, and you call your folks and friends to tell them the good news cause I know how you girls like to gossip. Then when I get out of the shower we can watch a movie or something."

"I like the idea of or something." Trish says with a sudcutive smile. John laughs and goes in to get a shower. When he gets out Trish is laying on the bed resting. John walks up and lays beside her and starts placing kisses every where. He then pauses to say, "So you ready for the champ?"

Trish smiles and says, "more like is the champ ready for some Stratusfaction?"

He laughs and says, "Hell yea I am." they then make love all night.

**Well thats it for this chapter. Please review you guys I love to read them!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys!! here it is chapter 10 of my story!! hope yall like it!! please review!!:) it's about to get interesting!!

Chapter 10: setting the date

The next morning John woke up to Trish lying next to him still sleeping soundly with body wrapped up in the sheets and her brown hair in her face. He smiles contently and lightly laughs at this sight, but then he decides to let Trish sleep. So he gets up dressed and heads to the gym. So Trish won't think he just left her when she wakes up he places a single red rose on his pillow with a note under it.

_You looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you. Went to the gym to work out, then maybe the pool with the guys. You can come meet us if you want or you can just shoot me a text!_

_Love your Finacee,_

_John_

John met Randy and Dave in the gym. They are lifting weights when John says, "Guys I kinda have some big news." Randy and Dave both pause to look at him. "What's up?" Dave says.

"Well... I asked Trish to marry me last night." John says

"Well it's about time Cena, but what did she say?" Randy says

"Shut up Randy and she said yes." John says punching his friend in the arm

"Congrats man she's a great girl." Dave says

"Yea congrats and John you know your my boy but if you hurt her I'll have to kill you. You know Trish is like my sister." Randy says

"Yea I know and Trust me I won't." Trish wakes up about an hour and a half after John left. She smiles at the note and the rose. Trish then gets up and decides to call Ashley to tell her the good news. Ashley flips out and ends up waking up Matt. "What's with all the excitiment?" he says

"Trish and John are engaged!!" Ashley says still on the phone with Trish.

"Well tell Trish congrats." Matt says

"Trish said thanks." she said. "Now you can go back to sleep if you want I'll go out on the balcony."

"Thanks baby." Matt says

Once Ashley gets out on the balcony she says, "Trish we have to go out to celebrate!! cause you know I want every detail."

"Ok well I was planning on going and grabbing some lunch while John was at the Gym with his boys wanna join me?" Trish says

"Ok sounds Great meet you in the lobby in 20?" She says as they both hang up. Trish goes to text John

_Just called Ash she flipped out. Have fun with your boys going out to lunch with Ash. Text you later Fiancee!! all my love Trish_

Trish then gets dressed and heads out the door and down the lobby to meet Ash. They then head to this little mom and pop resturant in town, it was Trish's favorite place. They order sit down and begin talking.

"So tell me everything!!" Ashley says

And as Trish is about to start her story she's intruppted by Ron. "Trish! Wow this is weird? Are you stalking me or something?" He says as he laughs.

"Hey Ron! Yea and I swear I'm not! Oh I almost forgot Ron this is my maid of honor to be Ashley." Ashley looks at Trish in shock.

"Maid of Honor to be huh? Well nice to meet you Ashley." He says smiling

"Yea it's new to me too. But nice to meet you too." Ashley says still in shock.

"Well I won't keep you two. I'll see you guys Monday." Ron says leaning in to kiss Trish but she pushes back and slapps him.

"Ok so anyways who was that why did he try to kiss you and what did he mean by see you monday?"

"Ron my old high school sweetheart, I'm not sure but I didn't like it an neither will John and I guess at the show."

"O does John know about him being your high school sweetheart?"

"He knows sorta but I'm going to tell him all of it tonight."

"Ok well good."

"It's kinda weird thought that's the third time I've seen him since I've been here."

"Really hmm. Maybe your not the one stalking him maybe he's stalking you."

They both look at each other and say, "Nah" then their food arrives so they eat and decide to head back to the hotel. On the way home Trish gets a text from John

_Hey love, Don't make any plans tonight. I thought we could spend the night together maybe movies a room service? What do you say?_

Trish smiles and Text back

_Sounds great. On the way back to the hotel see you in a bit._

John smiles at this then goes to get stuff ready for Trish's surprise. When Trish walks through the door the lights are off. She turns them on to find a rose and a note.

_Rose one for the only beauty I love a nice hot bubble bath._

Trish smiles and gets into the bath after she gets out and dressed she finds another rose and a note

_Rose two. For our two lives intertwined come out onto the balcony._

Trish walks out onto the balcony to find the third rose and a note.

_Rose three. The number of dates we went on before you became my girl. Go to the lobby._

Trish walks to the lobby and the woman at the front desk hands her another rose and note.

_Rose four. How many months it took me to say I love you. Come to the first floor room five._

She walks to room five to find her fifth note and rose.

_Rose Five. For how many minutes it took me to fall for you. Go to the gym._

She walks into the gym to find rose six and note six.

_Rose six. For all the times I am going to say I love you a day. Almost to your surprise go to the pool area._

She walks out to the pool area to find John holding rose seven. She walks up to him and he hands her the rose and says, "For the number of times you have been women's champion and the number of months we dated before I asked you to marry me."

"John what's with all this I already said yes."

"I know but this is another little surprise for saying yes. Close your eyes." John covers Trish's eyes and leads her to the pool. Where he has it covered and a dinner table set for two in the middle.

"John its beautiful but I am not dressed for this."

"What are you talking about you astonishing."

"Thank you."

John and Trish then walk to the dinner table and have dinner. Trish decides to tell John the truth about Ron before desert comes. "John I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how your going to react so let me do this real quick just in case it's my last one for a while." She kisses him passionately.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"the other night John I wasn't completely truthful about Ron. He and I were high school sweethearts and dated until I got into the WWE. We were each others first loves and that's why he was shocked when he saw us engaged the other night. John I love you but I know he still has feelings for me. Ash and I saw him again today. We talked for a few minutes, then he tried to kiss me but I slapped him. John I'm telling you all this because you are the most important thing in my life and should know this." Trish says as John takes it all in

"So.. he still loves you?"

"YES but I don't love him I love you."

John then wraps his arms around Trish and kisses her so passionately that she forgets where she is. After the pull apart and Trish comes back to her senses. "Wow that was amazing! So I guess you forgive me?"

"yea it was and of coarse, I know you love me and I trust you it's him I might kill."

Trish smiles and they enjoy the rest of the meal and night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here's the next chapter in my story!! I own nothing and no one all rights go to their owners!! but without farther ado her is chapter 11!! read and review!!:)**

Chapter 11: Monday night Raw

Trish and John arrive to the show early, and decide to go to their locker rooms then meet up for fan signings before the show. Well Trish walks into the locker room to find Ashley looking at something. Trish walks up behind Ashley to see what she is looking at and says, "Hey Ash what's up?"

"Trish! You got flowers!!" Ashley says pointing to a huge bouquet of flowers and a note that reads:

_Dear Trish,_

_I made the biggest mistake of my life. I cheated on you with Mickie. I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I understand if you never want to see me again, but I still love you. Hope you can still love me._

_Love J.C._

Trish is in shock she breaks down and starts to cry. "How could he do this? We're supposed to be engaged!" Ashley looks at Trish confused.

"Trish what's wrong?" she asks concerned about her friend. Trish looks at Ashley through watery eyes and hands her the note. Ashley reads it and says, "That Bastard!! How Could he. I swear I'll kill him. He can't do that to my best friend...." Trish Grabs Ashley by the shoulders to try to calm her down.

"Ash Breathe, Ashley! Listen to me I'm going to be ok. I'm going to go talk to John... You go to Matt and calm down I'll let you know how it goes."

"You sure? You know I'm here if you need me."

"Yea and thanks Ash. But it's time ti straighten this out."

Trish leaves and starts walking down the hall drying her eyes when she bumps into someone.

"Trish....You ok? You look like you've been crying?"

"Ron? Oh it's nothing just some mix up. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Come here you look like you need a hug." He hugs her with an evil smirk on his face. Then he motions for Mickie to go into John's Locker room. Mickie walks in and over to John and says, "Hey sexy. There you are. So we're all alone in here huh?"

"Mickie!? What the hell are you doing in here? And what are you talking about?" John says confused

"Oh come on John. You know you want me." She tries to grab his hands when Trish walks in. "So it's true John! Really? You cheating Bastard. I thought you loved me. But I guess not. Oh and for you slut me and you in the ring tonight! No disqualifications!! Trish runs out barely able to keep her composure. John chases after her yelling, "Trish... Trish Wait!"

He catches her as she goes out the back door. "John let me go!" Trish says furious.

"No.. Trish it's not what you think."

"John I got the flowers and the note."

"What flowers and note?" John says hurt and confused now.

With tears rolling down her eyes she hands John the note. "Trish I didn't write this. I always sign my letters to you Love, John not J.C."

"John how can you stand there and lie to my face." Trish says in disbelief

"Trish I'm not lying I love you. I want to marry you. If I didn't I wouldn't do this." And before Trish can fight John off he wraps her in his arms and kisses her passionately.

"John.. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry." Trish says once she comes to her senses.

"No Baby it's not your fault, but some body us trying to break us up."

"I think it's Two some bodies." Trish says think about the events that had gone on since they had been in Toronto. "I've got a plan."

She then heads to her locker room to talk to Ashley. She tells Ashley what happened and shes in shock. "Wow what a bitch."

"Yea but she's gonna get her's tonight!"

Raw has been on the air for about 30 minutes. When Trish's music blares and the crowd goes wild. Trish walks down to the ring mic in hand. "Well you guys.... I have just found out some interesting information I want you guys to see." She shows the footage of Mickie and John together. The crowd boos. "So you little slut you want my fiance? I don't think so. Get your ass in this ring right now. Oh and now disqualifications!" Mickie's music hits and the crowd boos. She come down to the ring and her and trish fight. It's a long hard battle but Trish is able to hit the stratusfaction for the win. Trish is celebrating when Ron jumps over the security barrier to congratulate Trish. He kisses her as John's music blares.

"And you say I'm a cheater. Your the one kissing another man." John runs down to the ring and Tackles Ron. Ron fights back by hitting John with a chair but then Trish distracts Ron and John is able to get up to his feet and hit the FU on Ron. Trish Runs over then kisses John. He then gets out of the ring and grabs two mic and hands one to Trish.

"Ron...Ron...Ron. You think you can still my fiance from me?" John says

"yea Ron I mean I thought you still liked me but seriously Trying to break up me and my fiance by sending me a bouquet and a "note" from John."

"Yea and then sending Mickie in to hit on me. Please I love Trish to much to cheat on her with that slut or anyone else. But nice try."

John and Trish then leave as the crowd cheers. Mickie and Ron are both still lying in the ring. Trish and John head back stage. "I'm going to go pack my things then we can head home."

"ight baby..I love you!"

"I love you to." then she kisses him.

When she walked into the locker room she noticed Ashley had thrown away the flowers and there was a note where they were.

_Hey best friend!!_

_Matt and me left early after his fight. He has big plans for us tonight!! cross your fingers! Well you and John rocked it tonight. And glad everything's ok._

_Love ya girl_

_Ash :]_

Trish laughs at this then packs up her things. John and Trish then head to his car when Ron comes up. "You bitch. How dare you turn on me." he says angrily grabbing Trish's arm.

John steps in and say, "Take your hands off of her or else!"

"John...Don't not here." Trish pleads holding him back while fighting Ron's grip

"Yea John listen to the Bitch."

"That's it!!" John punches Ron in the face making him lose his grip on Trish then John quickly pulls her behind him when Ron comes back up with a gun and says "Wrong move John."

Trish screams, "Ron stop! This is crazy!! Leave us alone."

"Trish don't you see. If I can't have you, no one can." Ron says pointing the gun towards Trish. He then pulls the trigger as John throws his body over Trish. Hunter and Stephanie hear the gun shot and see whats going on. Hunter tackles Ron and Stephanie runs over to help a hysterical Trish. When Stephanie gets to Trish she's in tears screaming, "John baby wake up... John you have to wake up!!"

Hunter gets Ron down on the ground and knocks the gun away. The police and ambulance arrive . "Mrs. Stratus I'm sorry but we have to get your story."

"I saw the whole thing officer can I give you the story and let her go with her fiance?" Stephanie interrupts.

"very well then come with us Mrs. Levesque."

"Thanks Stephanie." Trish says as she gets in the ambulance and grabs John's hand.

Once they get to the hospital they tell Trish to go in the waiting room and wait. Hunter and Stephanie are there and they have called John's parents and Ashley and her new fiance Matt. Ashley and Matt walk in about 15 minutes later. "Trish!" Ashley says running and hugging her best friend. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm falling apart Ash. I just don't know what to do."

"He's going to be ok Trish I've know John for a long time. He's a fighter." Matt says as he comes up and the three take a seat in the waiting room. Trish then notices the ring on Ashley finger. "Ash is there something you need to tell me?"

"oh I wasn't going to mention it under the circumstances but Matt and I are engaged!"

"Well at least there is something good in all this bad."

"Trish don't worry. John's going to be fine and Ron is in jail looking at 50 years to life." Hunter says coming over to the group with his wife Stephanie. "Yea Trish don't worry." she says as they sit beside the other three.

"Hunter I have to thank you and Stephanie both. Because I don't know that we would have made it this far without you guys."

"Trish it was nothing I wouldn't do for any of my friends." Hunter says "Yea we love you guys it's the least we could do." Stephanie adds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys here's chapter 12!! hope yall like it!! I own nothing!! please rate!!**

Chapter 12: Aftermath

John spent most of the night in the E.R. And everyone in the waiting room still had no news. Ashley had fallen Asleep on Matt's shoulder and he had fallen asleep on her head. Stephanie had layed down with her head in Hunter's lap he had fallen asleep in the chair. During the night Randy and Stacy,and Dave and Meliena had arrived. Trish was the only one in the waiting room awake and she was pacing back and forth. Finally a doctor came out of the E.R. "John Cena's family?"

Trish ran to him. "Yes I'm his Fiance."

"Well John's ok. It's a miracle he isn't dead, the bullet hit in a perfect spot barely missing the lungs. He's a fighter. He's stable now. But not conscious"

"So can we see him?"

"John doesn't need a lot of visitors so only one of you can go." Matt is awake now. He hears there conversation and says, "Trish you go we'll stay here. We can see him when he's in a room."

"Thanks Matt. Doctor can you explain the situation to his family that's awake."

"Absolutely but make your visit quick. He's in room 5.

"Ok" Trish walks into his room to see him shirtless with a bandage around where he had been shot. He was also hooked up to all kinds of machines. He's still unconscious when she walks in. It's so hard for her to see him like this. He's usually her rock to fall back on and to see him like this tore her apart. Also knowing it was her fault. She walks over to his side and grabs his hand.

"John, I don't know if you can here me but I'm here. I'm alive because of you John. I need you John. You have to come back to me. I can't live without you. Please I want to marry you and only you. I love you." she lightly kisses his lips and sits there for a few moments, until the nurse comes in.

"I'm sorry miss but It's time to change his bandages and his room is ready so if you want you can go there. It's on the third floor 376."

"ok thank you." Trish goes out to let everyone know John's being moved into a room. Once John's in his room Hunter, Randy, Matt, and Dave go to see him while the girls stay with Trish.

"Hey man." Randy says as they enter and see he's awake.

"Hey guys. Where's Trish?" John says painfully.

"Well don't sound so happy to see us." Dave says sarcastically.

"Don't worry man she's outside. She'll come in to see you soon. She still thinks your out. And your family is on their way in." Matt says

"And Ron is locked up and going to be tried for attempted murder so he's facing 50 years to life with no parole." Hunter says

"Thanks guys. But I would really like to see my baby I need to know she's ok. I know she's worried sick about me. I need her to see I'm ok."

"We understand man we'll go get her and come back later." Randy says

"Thanks" the guys walk into the waiting room to get Trish and see that John's family is sitting with her. Matt walks over to them. "Trish John's awake he wants to see you."

"You guy come with me and see him I know he wants to see you and Family comes first."

"Trish you are family but ok lead the way." Mr. Cena says. They get to Johns door and knock lightly. His parents go in first followed by his brothers. He doesn't see Trish walk in. So he's happy but kinda worried.

"John I'm very proud of you son." Mr Cena Says

"Honey I'm glad your ok." Mrs. Cena says hugging John.

"Yea bro your a hero." his brothers say.

"Thank you guys but I was just protecting my girl." John says Trish then walks up with watery eyes behind his brothers.

"John, I was so worried you shouldn't have done that for me." she says trying to not cry. John pulls her into him and says, "Baby shhhh... it's ok. I'm Ok. And don't think I wouldn't do it again if I had to. I love you to much to lose you."

John's dad clears his throat and they both turn to look at him. "We're going to head out let you two have some alone time." They all hug John and Trish then leave the room.

"John I was so scared I was going to lose you." Trish says berrying her face into his chest again.

"I know baby, I know. But I was never going to leave you. You were all I could think about when I was out. All I care about is you. You're my life with out I am nothing." John says as he kisses Trish lightly and wipes away her tears. John and Trish talk for a little longer until everyone comes in to say their goodbyes. John's family decides to go home even though Trish and her parents offer to let them stay in their home. After everyone left Hunter and Stephanie stayed behind. "Thanks guys for watching out for my girl while I was down." John says

"It's no problem John, Trish is a good friend of mine. I would do anything for you guys." Stephanie says

"Yea. John and your like a brother to me so I had to help you in your time of need." Hunter says.

"thank you both but Hunter I owe you big time. You took care of Ron for us."

"It's was nothing I wouldn't have done for any of my friends."Hunter says.

"we're going to go now leave you two alone for a while."

"Thanks you guys." Trish says still holding on to John's hand. Once Hunter and Stephanie leave John turns to Trish and says, "Trish you should go to the home and get some rest. I know you haven't slept any."

"John I'm not going anywhere no matter how hard you try to get rid of me. I'm staying here until you get out of the hospital."

"Who said I was trying to get rid of you? But are you sure?"

"Absolutely any man that will take a bullet for me is one I will stay with bedside in a hospital plus your my man, and when you get home I promise nurse Trish will make you feel all better."

"Nurse when can I leave?!" John screams with a smirk.

"shhh. Before you worry these nurses to death. You'll just have to wait until your well to get me." Trish spend the rest of the night with John. He's allowed to go home the next afternoon. Everyone's there to help Trish get John to her house. Once their to her house and everyone leaves Trish helps John up stairs and re bandages him. "So do I get nurse Trish yet?"

"Are you up for nurse Trish? She doesn't want to hurt you."

"hey if I can survive a gun shot. I'm ready for you baby."

"ok well Mr. Cena Lay back and Relax I promise I'll make all your pain go away."

Trish and John then make love and fall asleep in each others arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys here's chapter 13!! it kinda short sorry hope you enjoy remember I own nothing and please review!!:) **

Chapter 13: Vacation

Mr. Mcmahon allowed John and Trish three weeks leave. They would be back for the show in Tampa, Florida. John and Trish spent the first week in Toronto cause John couldn't fly yet. But when he got the ok. They jump on the first plane to Tampa. It was a long plane ride but they have arrived to John's house finally and John walks through the door . "Home sweet home."

Trish laughs at him. "Nice place baby."

"Thanks babe. Here I'll take our bags to our rooms." John says grabbing Trish's bags.

"John I can carry mine. You still don't need to be lifting a lot you just got out of the hospital a week ago."

"No beautiful I got them, but why don't you come up with me and we can change and go for a swim?"

"ok sounds good but at least let me carry one bag."

"ok baby if you want." They both go up stairs and change clothes then go for a swim. After their swim John takes Trish to the hot tub and they relax. "Baby these past events have made me relize something." John says while there in the hotub.

"What's that?"

"I don't want to wait any longer to get married I want to marry you now."

"John...I don't even have a dress, and our friends and family?"

"Well how about we move the date up to Friday. It's Sunday now so you'll have some time to prepare."

"ok but this means less fun time for us."

"well then lets make the most of the time we have." John says splashing Trish.

"oh I know you just didn't." Trish says tackling John

He laughs and says, "I think I Just did." Joh and Trish play around and relax in the hot tub for a while then John says, "You Hungry?"

"Yea."

"well let's get some food how about I throw some steaks on the grill. I can also bake us some potatoes too.?"

"sounds great to me."John heads inside to get some steaks and potatoes. John starts up the grill then puts on the steaks and potatoes while Trish lays out on the back deck. Foods ready in about 30 minutes to and hour. John and Trish eat out on the back deck listening to some music. After they eat Trish cleans the dishes and John dries. After they finish John picks up Trish and carries her outside. "So how much do you love me?" John says playfully standing by the pool.

"John Cena put me down!" Trish says laugh and screaming

"Ooo sorry wrong answer baby." John says loosening his grip

"Don't you dare." she replies and he throws her into the pool.

When Trish comes up she says, "Oh your so dead."

"Come on then baby."

Trish jumps out of the pool and chases down John she tackles him and pins him down or so she thinks until he flips her over so hes on top. "Tap out or I'll tickle you to death."

"noo." Trish says as John starts to tickle him. She decides to start kissing him and he stops tickling her. They make out for a while and when the break apart John says "Thats no fair."

John and Trish spend the rest of the night having relaxing and having fun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys so this is going to be the next to last chapter! Of my story but dont worry I have another story lined up and ready to go. Remember I dont own anything and please review.**

Chapter 14: One week

John woke up Monday morning to Trish sleeping in his arms. He lightly kissed her head and then got up and walk into his work out room. When Trish woke up she heard the shower going so she knew John was there. She gets up and dressed. And then John gets out of the shower. "So babe you going to be gone all day today?"

"Yea unfortunately sorry baby but I promise I'm yours after the wedding."

"So what time is Ashley coming in?"

"Late tomorrow afternoon. When's Randy coming in?"

"He can't make it til wednesday."

"ok well I got to go. Dress shopping begins."

Trish kisses John and heads out the door to meet her sister at David's bridal. Trish and her sister walk in and a clerk comes up. "how may I help you mam?"

"um well I'm looking for a wedding dress. I want it eligant but comfortable. Oh and I need 4 bride's maid dresses."

"ok no problem right this way."

The clerk takes Trish to a row of dresses and then leaves them to browse through the dresses. Trish and her sister look for a while and then Trish see the dress she wants she tries it on and it fits perfect. Once Trish gets her dress her and her sister then go look for bridesmaids dresses.

After that they go to the jewlers to get the rings and to the mall to get Trish's honeymoon outfits and run some other errans.

When Trish gets home it's late. She gets a shower then she climbs in the bed with John the snuggle up to watch a movie.

The next day Trish sleeps in until its time to go get Ashley. Then she and Trish go to the bridal shop so Ashley can see Trish's dress and then give a second opinion on the bridesmaid dresses. After that they head to get some lunch and go to find a spot for the ceremony. They find this gorgeous church right on the beach. So they book it for Friday.

Trish and Ashley then head back to meet John and Matt for dinner at John's favorite resturant. Wednesday John and Randy go to get tuxs'. They get to king of hearts around 10:30. they get fitted for their tux's and then get the other guys tux's on hold. John tux is black pants, black shirt, red tie and black shirt. Randy's and the rest of the guys tux's are Black pants, white shirts with purple in them, Black ties and black jacket. After they get fitted the go grab lunch at Wing stop. "So John why'd you move the date up?"

"I couldn't wait any longer I wanted her to be my wife."

"So where are you guys going on honeymoon."

"VEGAS."

"So where are you staying?"

"honey moon suite at Tresure Island."

"Sweet man."

"yea"

"So what are you going to get her for a wedding gift?

"This diamond necklace she's been wanting. I'll show it to you after we eat cause im going to pick it up today."

They finish eating then go pick up the necklace and then Randy goes back to his hotel and John heads to his house. When he gets home Trish is laying out on the deck.

"Hey baby you hungry?" John shouts from the kitchen

"hey John and yea."

"Ight I'll fix us some burgers."

John fixes the burgers and then him and Trish eat in front of his huge tv.

"So I guess this is our last night together before we get married."

"Yea. Where are the girls taking you for your bachelorett party?"

"Um not sure they wouldn't tell me. What about you?"

"umm the guys are Taking me to a game and then out to party. But I promise I ain't getting drunk. I want to remember everything from our wedding day."

" your amazing John."

"No baby you are."

"ok well we both are."

They finish eating and go to bed for the night. Trish is woken up early the next morning by Ashley, Steph., Stacy, and her sister kidnapping her.

"Come on Trish time to go." Ashley says

"No John help me."

"Sorry baby I've been threatened."

"Trish don't you try to struggle just come on." Stacy says.

The girls then take Trish to the mall for shopping and for lunch. They then go to a movie and out to a party for the night. Little did Trish know but Stacy got Chipndale dancer for the party. The girls had a good time. While the boys partied the night away as well. But all John and Trish could think about was marrying one another tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**So here it is guys the final chapter!! hope yall have enjoyed the story. Please read and review and remember I own nothing. Also if you liked this story check out my other Jorish fic love will find a way.:)**

Chapter 15: the Wedding

The big day was finally here. John and Trish had been through so much in these past months but one thing never changed. And That was their love for one another. The wedding party was small just close friends and family. John's groom men were, Bestman: Randy groomsmen: Matt Hunter and his brother . John bridesmaids were, Maid of honor: her sister Bridesmaids: Ashley, Stephanie, and Stacy. Everyone was inside the church sitting down. And Trish and her Maids were getting their dresses on. John and his men had just finished getting dress John was now at the alter with the Preacher. He is quietly chatting with him. When the wedding party starts to enter with John and Trish's song playing. First it's Randy and Trish's sister. Followed by Ashley and Matt, Stephanie and Hunter, and John's Brother and Stacy. After the party makes their way up to the alter. Here comes the bride begins The crowd stands and John is in awe when he see Trish come out. Her long brown hair Straight with a rose behind one ear. The necklace he got her around her neck. Pearl earrings that matched her dress and viel.

She locks onto her dad's arm as he says, "You ready baby girl?"

"Yea dad never been readier."

They begin to walk slowly down the isle to John. The Preacher then speaks, "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do." says Trish's dad. He then hands John her hand.

John leans in and says, "WOW you look astonishing."

"you look pretty amazing yourself." Trish wispers back.

They preacher then begins the cermoun and after he's finished they sign the wedding liscense. And The preacher turns to the crowd and says, "I introduce to you Mr and Mrs John Cena. Mr. Cena you may kiss your bride."

John raises Trish's veil and then dips her down and kisses her lightly at first but the dips her deeper to deepen the kiss. He then lifts her back up and they face the crowd as they cheer. John and Trish then go to change into the reception clothes. When they come out John is wearing a black polo,Black dress pants, and black shoes. Trish is wearing a purple and black party dress with black heels. They walk out to the reception by the beach. Their Table is ready for them to sit at. They fix their plates then go sit down with their wedding party. All the time their eating everyone comes by to congratulate them.

The Dj then says, "It's time for the Bride and Grooms first dance."

John and Trish then head to the dance floor as My sacrifice by creed begins to play. They dance around as everyone watches. Then their friends and family join them on the dance floor. They dance for a while longer until its time for them to leave. John and Trish then caught a flight to Vegas. They get to their hotel around 10:30 or 11. They head straight to the room where they have a candle light dinner waiting for them. They drink the champane and eat the dessert John then looks at Trish and says, "SO you ready for dessert?"

"Dessert John we just had dessert?"

"I was talking about me."

"oh so you want to Stratusfaction do you Mr. Cena?"

"Yes I do Mrs. Cena"

John and Trish then make love all night. They spend most of the next day in the hotel room. The rest of the vacation they spend sight seeing and just having fun.


End file.
